テンプレート:Skill fact test
}|?Has game icon|link=none|default=File:Skill.png}}|18px|link= }}} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 (+ }}} Power, + }}} Condition Damage) | regeneration = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*130}}ヘルス) | vigor = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | bleeding = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*42.5 round 0}}ダメージ) | burning = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*328}}ダメージ) | confusion = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 (スキルを使うと }*130}}ダメージ、 }*130}}ダメージ) | poison = }|stacks= }}}： }}}秒 ( }* }*84}}ダメージ) | torment = }|stacks= }}}: }}} s ( }* }*15.9 round 0}} damage) | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}}: }}} s ( }% Incoming Damage, }% Incoming Condition Damage) | aegis = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | blind = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | chilled = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | crippled = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | fear = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | fury = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | protection = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | quickness = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | resistance = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | retaliation = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | slow = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | stability = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | swiftness = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | taunt = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | weakness = }| }}}： }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }}}： }}}秒 ( ) | daze | float | knockdown | sink | stun | taunt = }}}: }}} s | knockback | launch | push = }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | pull = }|icon=Radius.png}}: }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} }|( })?}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | attack speed increase = Attack Speed Increase: }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | duration increase = Duration Increase: }% | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | recharge reduced = }}}: }% | critical chance | critical hit chance = : }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}} ||[[Category: } field skills]]}} | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} } finisher}} ||[[Category: } finisher skills]]}} }} | adrenaline = }: } | bounce | bounces = : } | breaks stun = Breaks Stun | breaksstun | capture = | combat | combat only = Combat Only | duration = }: }}} s | evade = : }}} s | gain = Gain } Based on a Percentage of }: }% | interval = }: }}} s | invulnerability = Invulnerability Duration: }}} s | invulnerable | life force = : }% | lifeforce | percent = Percent: }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = Pulses: } | radius = }: }}} | range = }: }}} | reflect = | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | stun break | targets = }: } | threshold | health threshold = Health Threshold: }% | unblockable = | miscplain | property = } }|: }}} | misc = }| }|}} }: } }}} } | effect = }|stacks= }}}: }| }}} s ( }}}}}}) | }}}}}} }} | #default = }}} } }|: }}} }} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage and Healing Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Percentage modifiers Notable properties General properties Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates